


Queen of the World

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [15]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Concern, Confusion, Dead People, Drama, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Problems, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia declares herself “Queen of the World.”
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Queen of the World

Floating in midair, Lydia held her arms out above her head. A wide smile was on her face. She looked like she had been wanting to do something like this for quite some time. 

“I’m queen of the world!!!” The teenager cried happily. 

Below her, Charles, Delia, Adam, and Barbara stared up towards her in shock. Even though they knew she had powers, seeing this seemed to confuse all four of them. It was still normal for her to mess around with her powers and this was one of those many times.

Although they still remembered the pranks Lydia and Betelgeuse pulled on them a couple weeks back, they were still a little bit upset with the two of them for doing that. They had told her to stop with the pranks but it soon became apparent that Lydia still wanted to pull pranks on all four of them. Especially when she pulled a prank on her dad and made him think all three of her clones in her bedroom were all actually her. 

He became super angry with her when he found out they weren’t.

Keeping her eyes on a giggling Lydia, Barbara sat herself down on the living room couch below her and sighed before motioning for Adam, Charles, and Delia to do the same. 

“Lydia?” The female ghost asked politely. “Could you please come down from there?”

“But I want to be up here,” Lydia whimpered, a clear pout appearing on her face. “I’m queen of the world.”

“Well,” Adam continued with a sigh. “You can be queen of the world down here on the ground.”

“Aw...” Lydia’s pout became more clear as she floated back down towards the ground. Why couldn’t all four of her parents let her have her fun and do whatever she wanted to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Read my story “Power Play” first.


End file.
